Vidas breves e historias cortas: El kumbala bar
by Tonii272
Summary: Hay lugares que son especiales, por lo que significan para uno y por los recuerdos que nos traen, como nuestro hogar. Hay lugares especiales, porque en ellos hicimos experiencias únicas y fórmanos amistades inquebrantables, como la escuela. Pero hay lugares que son especiales, por los momentos que ellos albergan. Para Lincoln existe uno así, donde quizás los momentos más important


Vidas breves e historias cortas.

Romance en El bar kumbala.

Este salón es extraño, ¿porque lo digo?, todos los que entran dicen que este lugar está lleno de magia, de pasión, talvez sean las luces de neón que al encenderse alumbran el lugar y todo el salón se sumerge en un mar rojo y negro, hasta el último rincón queda impregnado.

El centro es una pista de baile donde las parejas de todas las edades se reúnen y bailan para olvidar el estres, para selebrar su amor. hay lámparas de aceite en los rincones que se prenden en las últimas horas de la noche, colocadas en los pilares que sostienen el techo. al frente hay un escenario que sirve para que los músicos toquen y un bar justo al lado para que la gente tome y cante, se siente que el lugar tiene vida propia.

Desde que estas por entrar lo sabes, pasas por un jardín lleno de rosas y cuando estás en la puerta de madera que mide cinco metros de alto sientes como el olor de las velas encendidas invade tu cuerpo y todo estrés se queda en el umbral de esta y como este es remplazado por pasión, todo el lugar recuerda a las películas mexicanas a blanco y negro. Es como si este lugar estuviera fuera del tiempo y su alcance

Por eso es que la familia de nuestra cumpleañera lo rento para sus quince años.

La música suena a todo volumen y el salón entero se deja invadir por ella, a esta se le suman las risas de algunos y los murmullos de otros, que en el calor de esta, se dejan llevar y bailan al lado de su pareja, lo más cerca posible… como si el mundo se concentrara en el otro.

Este es el caso de nuestros protagonistas.

Ambos chicos no podrían estar más concentrados el uno en el otro, solo bastaba mirarlos para saberlo, se regalaban esas mirada que solo tenían los amantes

Miradas cargadas de amor, de pasión y de ternura.

Ella solo trae un vestido rojo o eso parece, ya que el vestido resalta tanto que nadie nota la flor blanca que su novio le puso en su cabello o los tacones de baile negros, nadie nota su sonrisa

La morena sostiene la mano de su novio y lo guía en el baile.

Por parte del novio, el solo lleva un traje negro con una playera blanca

Se encuentran en la pista de baile, después de toda la parte de tradicion que los quince años conllevan, la chica al fin puede bailar con su novio y lo aprovecha hasta el último instante.

El chico se deja guiar por ella mientras sostiene su mano y agarra sus caderas, al principio el chico se mueve con timidez, pero poco a poco se deja llevar por ella y su le recuerda al jardín de rosas de la entrada, pero con algo más, algo dulce.

Esta tan cerca de ella que puede oler sus labios y esto lo vuelve loco, ya que ella tiene ese efecto en él.

En este ambiente de pasión, nuestra pareja baila, no importa lo demás, si sus familias los ven. si la gente los ve y piensan mal, no importa

Al menos a ellos no

Eso los hacia felices porque solo estaba la familia de la chica (muy numerosa) y la familia del chico (también numerosa) aparte de unos cuantos amigos regados, pero nada más. no podría haber más confianza, solo famila

Desde los padres del chico y la chica que se encontraban bailando, pasando por los familiares que estaban en las mesas comiendo o curioseando por los rincones del salón, incluso la hermana mayor del chico que bailaba al compás de la música con su novio quien no era otro que el hermano mayor de la chica.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas bailaban se sentían vigilados, como no serlo su una es la cumpleañera y el otro su novio

Ellos lo sabían, lo sentían, sentían las miradas sobre ellos, aunque pocas, pesaban

Algunas como las del resto de las hermanas del chico estaban cargadas de alegría. Pero otras no, Porque entre la música si escuchan murmullos, algunos más mordaces que otros

-No son muy jóvenes para eso.

-Bobby sepáralos se ven mal bailando tan juntos

Estos venían por parte de algunos primos y tíos de la chica a los que no les gustaba como el chico bailaba con ronnie.

Pero no importa

El ya aprendió a ignorar a la gente, o más bien ella le enseño, Y ella aprendió a ser más cariñosa.

Quién lo diría, ambos crecerían como personas, crecerían juntos y este día daba fe de ello, ninguno creyó acabar al lado del otro así, bailando pegados, cuerpo con cuerpo, pero elos aquí

Entre caricia y caricia se acaba la música y ellos al ser los últimos en la pista, se ven obligados a sentarse pero sin dejar de estar abrazados

Entre una que otra risa por parte de la chica él solo dice- Fue lindo

Con un tono algo brusco la chida lo mira y dice –Si, no bailas tan mal para ser un tonto. De la mesa toma un vaso de refresco y se dispone a ponerle tequila hasta que el chico la detiene

Ronnie no lo hagas, todos nos ven y si tus padres se dan cuenta se pondrá feo. Entre risas la chica no se lo puede creer-esta es la quinta que me tomo y me lo dices ahora -No nos miraban hace rato

En tono juguetón se acerca a su oído- no te molesto hace rato o sí. Y ella lo empieza a acariciar por debajo del mantel de la mesa mientras que recarga su cabeza en el pecho del chico como si quisiera que la vieran

Y con la voz entre cortada le dice -No ronnie, Aquí…. no

-Vamos solo dame un beso. La chica se acerca a su cara pero se encuentra con la mano del chico que le impide el paso-Ronnie por favor, tu hermano me ve con una cara de asesino

La chica se da cuenta de que su hermano y otros miembros de su familia y la del veían la escena atenta, expectantes de cualquier cosa-Lincoln, si quieres nos vamos

-Adonde

-A tu casa o a la mía. Dicho esto ella deja de jugar por debajo de la mesa y lo abraza. Ella no puede evitar hundirse en su pecho y respirar profundo, para ella esto es embriagante, casi como una adicción recién adquirida. Permanece así unos minutos hasta que sale del trance y levanta la cabeza para verlo se sorprende de la sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro.

El chico sede ante la idea después de un rato de verse tentado por ella, eso y por los ojos de la chica que no paraban de verlo

El suelta un suspiro y después de unos segundos intenta tomar porte para seguirle el juego- Hey anni piensas lo mismo que yo

Creo que sí, pero crees que….

Se den cuanta, talvez, creí que tú eras la arriesgada. Esto genera un efecto totalmente diferente del que el chico creía, una mirada de enojo de esas de las que elan la sangre-pero podemos escapar un rato. Esto salió de su boca con nerviosismo y sin pensar, gracias a la mirada de enojo de su novia

Mientras Lincoln ideaba un plan, ronnie tomo la ruta fácil

-Bobby podrías hacerme un favor. Con una seña le indico a su hermano que viniera y el, que se encontraba a unas mesas se para y va

-que pasa ronnie. El chico se sienta del otro lado de la mesa y con la mirada le indica a Lincoln que deje de abrazar a si a su hermana, o almenos eso Lincoln sintió.

-Vamos a salir un rato, si algo pasa ayúdanos. La chica le ruega a su hermano, mientras le sujeta las manos

-Ronnie no nací ayer, se lo que van a hacer y te lo digo ahora, no. Todo esto salió con un tono casi amenazante, sin dejar de soltar el brazo de su hermana voltea y ve a Lincoln-va para ti también a ambos y con una mirada más calmada termina con un- chicos solo tienen quince, no pueden hacer nada de eso no porque sea malo sino porque es….. En eso es interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que su novia, quien ha estado oyendo toda la conversación desde una de las columnas que se encuentran en las esquinas del salón, con una voz algo calmada les dice

-chicos vayan afuera. Dicho esto le lanza a Lincoln las llaves de la camioneta y dice- solo les vamos a dar 10 minutos para que tengan un poco de privacidad, no quiero que ninguno de los dos cruce la raya, "ninguno" me entienden.

Ambos chicos solo se limitan a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigen a la salida dejando a los dos mayores solos en la mesa mientras que la fiesta sigue

Pocos son los que se dan cuenta de la ausencia de la cumpleañera y de su novio pero le dan poca importancia gracias a los efectos del alcohol o a que como ellos solo quieren pasar la noche con la pareja

De los que si se dieron cuenta y que les importa solo una se atrevió a preguntar

-Lori, ¿Lincoln y ronnie adónde van?

-lenni, solo van a tomar aire. La chica le explica con aire relajado a su hermana menor-diviértete es una fiesta. Dicho esto la chica se aleja con su novio dejando a su hermana menor con eso

Así es como nos retiramos de la fiesta, dejando a todos en el salón, el kumbala, un salón lleno de magia, De pasión, donde las parejas pueden bailar toda la noche si es que quieren. Algún día volveremos para ver que paso con esta relación, pero no sabemos con quién.

Nadie sabe la vida de los dos chicos es joven, posiblemente no sean pareja mañana, posiblemente uno parta de aquí primero, posiblemente la vida se lleve al otro, pero algo me dice que este salón será parte de sus vidas para bien o para mal.

El fin?


End file.
